


Quaint.

by Kreizler



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fighting, M/M, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreizler/pseuds/Kreizler
Summary: In which freedom never seems to be a real possibility, mythical creatures all fear the lurking darkness that slowly spreads from the dark continent, awakening and prodding evil to act again, the culprit of course, the maliciousness of each and every being and their strive to acomplish their longings.A vampire, whom escapes as much as he struggles against the unfairness of life. A werewolf who bows to no one, surrenders to no one; fights against those who whish to trespass against him and his most precious ones.Should the two of them meet, what would be bound to happen on a ruthless world?This is a history in which it is shown that even in a world submerged in darkness, an individual breeds as much obscurity as it breeds light.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, others
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just me messing around for the first time ever with a finc involving one of my favorite couples. I am not sure if this is good work or just a waste of time, as such, if you find this at the very least amusing, please let me know, it would mean a great deal.
> 
> Also, if there is any suggestion, please do tell them; it is much appreciated as well.

The night was cold, scarce clothing covering him – Not that it mattered though- accompanied by the rattling sound of droplets of water, only accentuated by the eerie silence of the forest; crooked wooden bridges succumbing to the force of the storm forthcoming, shrieking against the pressure and lacking the fortitude to battle against the growing current of the stream he now passed upon, unwavering steps guided by the increasing anger that bundled along resentment and impotence in his chest as he passed through the wooden structure.

No, it was not new for him to be constantly raging, to be switching from a smiling façade of the long ago boy that he was and the motionless puppet that he had become.

“Bastards” He grumbled as he continued trailing the askew wood’s pathways, now muddled by the uprising rain. Feigning obedience and docility has never really been his forte; considering that he was always remarkably wild, raised and manned up all by himself, not that he was whining since it didn’t really made any point to do so, in any case, it was not alluring to go from having total reign over himself, relishing in the growth of his abilities, on what he was more and more capable of everyday, only to be rendered helpless to not any of his own but to please others wishes. 

Then again, had he really any other choice?

His own security never held any real importance, living only to fulfill his need of accomplishment, his constant seek of power to reach his goals, for what other point there is to live fretting over what could happen? If he didn’t have the courage to do what was needed in order to hold onto his own will, then he would only waste his time. Of course, that only applied when things were concerning himself, not other’s sake, and that is really the issue in the situation. It was completely hypocritical to try and do what was done to him time ago to others as long as he satisfied his wishes; so no, he was not going to pose any possible danger towards others as long as he was held responsible for them, specially not now that he had something to care for. Therefore, he had no other choice but to complain and accept his situation.

Momentarily, that is. He couldn’t help to think. 

See, being put on a state of weakness simply was just not in his nature, he never was dominated, he didn’t bent his knee nor bowed before others; he was a werewolf, and as such, the only possibility there was for him was to be the one to dominate, hunt and prevail over any other. There wasn’t any other option, and he was not going to accept otherwise. However, not being logical was not doing anything to help the situation and letting things flow, for now, did more good than wrong. 

Regaining his state of mind, he looked at his surroundings, footwear sinking in gravel and mud, sniffing the ambient and identifying the varying aromas all at once, fauna and flora; acute hearing discerning all noises of the environment searching for his objective. He had been on the vampire’s heels for days, yet somehow the little shit always seemed to be able to dissuade him or keeping his distance with him, and it was pretty unnerving. 

Fixating himself on all of his senses he couldn’t help but to look upwards as he did so, appreciating the moon, its pale light illuminating the scenery enough to allow him a proper glance at the area. It was really beautiful, trees rich and grand, covered in moss that trailed from large branches; which seemed to even entwine around each other over him, giving the effect of him trailing along a misty tunnel of mystical greatness, to the incipient, murky roots. He heard many different sounds too, that meddled with each other to form a comforting tune, frogs, squirrels, crickets, the current of water; all combined in a way that was only possible for nature to-

There was a rustling of leaves continued by the coming smell that he was tracking for days now, which was very odd. Escaping from him continuously during days to just appear suddenly didn’t seem like the vampire’s way to act, if anything, from what he had learnt, this particular man was very meticulous, annoyingly so, fast and witty. The bastards had given him a bothersome task this time, more than the usual prickling he was used coming from them. The task itself apparently held some sort of importance, but why would the vampires want to catch this particular one? It was obvious that he was important only judging by that fact.

Before he could continue to dwell on these thoughts, he was greeted by the sight of a pale whitehaired beauty, covered in a long robe slightly parted, allowing the view of thick garment below. The vestments apparently consisted of what seemed like chain mail armor concealed by a furry coat, leather boots and a fuzzy looking trousers. The cloak however, seemed to be a bit packed, to the point that he could smell silver –Not good- among varying kinds of metals and a small pouch of wizardry supplies.   
Quite interesting indeed.

Standing slightly bent, the vampire stood several meters in front of him, white gushes of exhaling breath leaving his russet lips. The stranger’s eyes were hidden behind ivory strands, but make no mistake, our hunter could feel the glare coming from the being before him, a glare that contained power. Bubbling excitement started to overcome him, flowing from the pit of his stomach, to his chest, expanding from there to every fiber of his body, leaving a tingling sensation that he loved to feel, making his eyes change to golden, bright eyes, his gums to swell with the sharpening and protruding of growing fangs and his nails to sharpen and grow in small claws. 

“It truly is delightful, the moon that is; so rich and grand. Don’t you think?” He says, seeing no intention from the beauty in front of him to give part to any sort of movement, staring intently at him, until finally he hears a response:  
“What do you intend following me and why are you doing so?” Slightly dumbfounded by the silky voice, its alluring tone even though serious and icy, the man wolf quickly gathers his wit and prepares to speak once again.

“So cold of you to outright ignore me, at this point, wouldn’t we be acquaintances already considering this little charade of ours?”

The ashen haired man quickly retaliates: “I do not care in any way how you regard me as, and as such, I will not partake in idly babbling. Now answer my question, my patience is not mild and you are certainly most unnerving at the moment.”

“Quite the sharp tongue there, huh. Be it as it may, although you are dazzling to the point of wonder and I hold no grudge against thou, I am not following my own desires prosecuting you, and in my stead, orders are the only thing driving my doing at the moment. As much as I resent this, I heed reason rather than tragedy. Does that satisfy your inquiring? “He responds with a small smirk of his own. 

Narrowing sapphire eyes finally fixate on his and he hears: “Then, whose orders are you under?”

And as response: “And there you go, the most important question! Well, to humor you, it is actually the current head of the Zoldyck vampire family. I do not care whatever his reasons are, but what does pick my interest is why the most important count of vampires would ever want something to do with you, considering the odd scent you exude. A vampire, whom does not a vampire at the same time, interesting indeed…”

Hearing this, the man instantly stiffens, furrows his brows and adopts a wary posture: “That is none of your concern. Now, feel free to tell them to off themselves and quit the struggle, I am not ever going back and that is final. And so, I bid you farewell, we will no encounter again.”

At this, Hazel eyes lost a tiny bit of the glint they had, and the Werewolf says: “Now, now, that wouldn’t do any good to me, right?*Sighs* I am afraid that won’t do, I don’t know what kind of history you have with that family, but right now I’m not exactly in a place to choose any favorites. I hope you really understand, I seek no harm, but at the moment, I need you to go back with me.”

The moment those words were said, the tension rose quickly. On one side, the pale beauty now had an aggressive demeanor, and while our tan character himself was not truly and wholly committed to the “cause”, he was one to relish on a good challenge and the fulfillment combat provided.

Sorry Mito, seems like I won’t be able to go back without a scratch. Boy, I am bound to an earful later on *Sigh*.

Suddenly, an ivory figure was extremely close to him, enlarged claw like nails slitting his throat while his own right hand was holding the vampire’s left arm refraining the upcoming attack and his left was stopped just tearing clothes and slightly gashing his opponent’s right flank. Right at the moment, excited hazel eyes met surprised blue ones, straining muscles bulged and veins dilated and a slight rosy lips parted in an expectant smirk adorned by enlanging fangs. Confused, the werewolf just arked a brow in response.

Leaning his face closer to the werewolf, and with his eyes coloring to a deep vermilion color, the glint on his eyes now revealed mischief: “Seems like pops didn’t send a pup this time around; you seem like a bit of fun. Come now, indulge me and show me whether my judgement is precise or not. Don’t leave me hanging now… It would be disappointing to see you coming up to be just a vague promise of amusement.” Finished the vampire in a diverted tone.

“Aren’t you full of surprises? And here I thought you would be like one of those pompous fools vampires. It is decided, I like you; but no matter, I hope you can keep up. Since these last days have been quite the thwart and the fight is this promising, you being just a pretty face would be disappointing.” Answered the werewolf with a grin of his own, more cheerful than mocking.

“...Are you an idiot? Quit the rambling and fight already. “ Seemingly taken aback for a second, the vampire responded in a strained tone.

“I’ve been waiting for ages.” Came as a response and while the excitement to battle was taking over, the other man couldn’t be helped but to find endearing the bashful vampire this time around.

And so, Killua and Gon met for the first time ever.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a bit more about Gon and things evolve around our favourite vampire and werewolf pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 2, hope you like it!

_Days prior the rendezvous..._

Behind a humongous marble castle, outside of its grounding and amongst the shadows of the looming shade trees, right in the center of the forest posed a modest shack, barely standing in clear shambles. Besides the hut laid a bundle of timber recently cut in large chunks of wood, little sunlight managed to pass through the thick foliage of the trees that huddled close to the small abode, emphasizing the rusty sensation the whole place gave off.

  
Frantically approaching the wretched structure, a large and stocky man made his way in between the overgrown, old trees; ignoring the leaves they shed and rained upon him, creating a small passage of apricot and honey colored frondescense. As he moved, beads of sweat formed on his forehead and made their way down to his temples and brows despite the cold clime, dampening and sticking the clothes he weared to his skin, aggravating him on top of the irate humor he was in.

  
Finally reaching the door, he pushed strongly and got into the house, and releasing poorly puffed breaths, he then moved pass the entrance. A small figure immediately stood up and managed to turn around to spot him, initially revealing the surprised features of a middle aged woman with Auburn hair and gentle brownish eyes, just to change rapidly to an annoyed expression.

"Gon! What is it with you? This is no manner to enter our home, have you forgotten Abe needs rest and quietness? " Furrowing her brows and with a strict tone she then proceeded with: "what was it they wanted that has gotten you so agitated?"

  
Seemingly regaining a bit of his mind state, Gon stopped and looked at her and then at Abe, slumped a bit out of guiltiness and said: "Sorry Mito, it did not intend to barge into the house in such a way, nor did I want to upset Abe any further. As for how it went, the vampires want me to go out in a hunt, treating me once again as if I am a hound and making me leave you two alone in here. I am stressing now, if I'm honest, I want Abe to recover quickly at the least, even if we can not afford to defy the bastards- "

  
"Language, young man." 

  
" Yes ma'am, sorry. Even if we can't go against them, I hoped to heal Abe as a minimum! But the pricks-"

  
"Gon!"

  
"Sorry..." And recieving now a scolding glare he said: "The vampires are just not upholding their promises, if it was just about me I wouldn't mind to do anything but I want you two to be secure, and without the antidote Abe's state is only worsening!" 

  
"Gon, of course they are not going to give you the antidote, they inflicted the poisoning themselves, and in sight of it, they have you right where they want you. This is no moment to be rash, so pipe it down already! You are not a beast, for heaven's sake, think!"

  
At these words, Gon couldn't help but to flinch and retrieve into himself even more, leaving an amusing sight of a little woman rendering a large stud pouting like a little child in front of her.

  
"*Sigh* I know it is not easy Gon, but you must understand, for your sake, Abe and I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you don't want us to be so. Consider this please, and mind your actions" Mito said now in a much gentler way, seeing him now silent and looking down to his shoes, just like he would do when he was but a boy.

  
"I know, I know... I just don't understand it, what is so special about us? They are the almighty and most important vampire house in the continent, what is the need to have us bounded to them? It doesn't make sense, there must be something, but I haven't the slightest clue of what it could be." Gon frustratedly stated.

  
"It matters not at the moment, we have more important matters to think about. So you must track down something or someone, do you think it is going to be difficult?"

  
"Apparently they want me to chase and retrieve a vampire, which I admit is strange, but shouldn't be dangerous enough to be worrisome." Gon said mildly.

  
At this, Mito turned around and took a few steps back next to the bed Abe was laying, sat down on a crooked wooden chair and looked up at Gon exclaiming in a frugal way: " To have confidence is always a trait Gon, but do not misunderstand, you are hot headed and presumptuous at times. As much confidence as you have, everything you do in the current situation must be carried out with utmost carefulness... What I mean is, should you go and expose yourself to unnecessary danger, boy; no matter the confidence you have, I will give you an earful once you return, is that clear?" As she finished speaking, her semblance suddenly darkened and her tone audibly strained, leaking the littlest of menacingness. Hearing the all too well known tone Mito used when she was serious, Gon couldn't help but to shudder hearing this and quickly responded:

  
"But of course, Mito! How would I be capable of such a thing? Hehehe..." He intended to sound sure about himself and relaxed, but the chills running down his back made it sound all the more wobbly.

  
And as Mito prepared to say something more, a feeble laughter made his way towards the both of them: " Heh, as excitant as always the two of you... Gon, Mito is right, what I need right now... is to know that you are safe; you are our biggest reason to be alive, should something horrible happen to you... this old heart of mine wouldn't be able to endure it. Just promise you will come back alive, will you?" 

  
Hearing the ever so happy and healthy Abe of his memories rendered to such a state, Gon's temper rapidly went to waste and anger invaded him, but looking at the teary eyes that stared at him from the pile of straw that they called bed, he composed himself as best as he could.

  
Giving a radiant smile to his grandmother, he said: "Don't you worry Abe, before you know it I will be right beside you, and next thing you know, I will take you back to our real home and everything will be just as it was before: You, Mito and I, living happily together, all right?"

  
Abe smiled back at him, but did not say anything else and limited herself to just close her eyes and continue to breathe laboriously.

  
Sharing a look, Mito gave Gon a last glare before turning back to Abe; that glare showed worry for him as well as a warning. Gon stared back at her reassuringly, with a fierce look on his eyes and quickly turned around to off himself from the little shack. Once outside, Gon first looked at the roots that managed to be seen emerging from the small sea of leaves and slowly began to look upwards until he saw the downside of the tree branches over him, appreciated the view, breathed deeply and started to hunt down his objective.

_Present day..._

  
While Gon rapidly recalled the events of a few days ago, his body collided agains a forge inside a blacksmith station; he saw sparks of fire spreading wildly at all directions from the remaining burning coal of the forge amongst the ashes that filled most of the place and gave it a rusty sensation. 

  
_So much for keeping a damn promise, Mito is going to be angry. I don't regret anything though._

  
Standing up, Gon couldn't help the little giggle that left from his lips. _This man is amazing, he's so strong!_ They has actually made their way through the woods during their fight until they reached the outskirts of a small village, and not even for a moment Gon thought the fight was getting any easier, thing that obviously excited him even more.

  
Right outside of the building, said man was looking at him with expectancy and excitement, interested that Gon apparently didn't take any damage whatsoever from the previous attack, fact that made his blood burn and lungs expand in shaky deep breaths because _what the hell_ , every opponent he's faced until now outside of his family would just have lost consciousness, but that werewolf shrugged it off like nothing ever happened to him. It had also come to his attention that his contender wasn't actually fighting with any goal in mind, he was just enjoying it, like a little kid playing with his toys. This matter, he found really amusing and it intrigued him because, _how is a man like this attached to my family? Didn't he mention heeding reason over tragedy? What exactly does it mean?_ That, and the fact that fighting against him just felt boisterous, attracting, like he wasn't fighting to kill but to just thrive in battle, and that is something that Killua never heard of before.

  
Amidst the debris and dust, Gon suddenly dashed out of the station and his body was changing noticeably by a small margin, the muscles of his limbs swelled and a bright and rich yellow colour sparkled within his eyes, so bright it was; that even in the dark night it seemed like strings of gold flew out and left a ghostly afterimage lingering in the air as he moved. Hair was growing more thick and abundant along his arms and legs as his nails were now morphing into proper claws. During this, his smile only widened even more.

  
Seeing this, Killua couldn't manage but to be dumbfounded, because he hadn't really noticed before but the man in question was clearly handsome and not the least bit dull, having sharp and masculine features, expressive eyes and a childlike attitude; it felt as if his tan skin glowed at night too, accompanying the pair of golden arises that left Killua aghast before. The vampire felt he was entrapted looking at a mirage, because _clearly the sun can't be seen during night, right? And he called me a beauty?_

  
While Gon approached, the vampire managed to regain his bearings and pushed forward to attack again, but this time he couldn't help but to comment: " You know? You are really weird."

  
Hearing this, Gon's smile enlarged even more: "Well, that's good. I really don't like boring, and usually, weird is the completely opposite of boring, wouldn't you say?"

  
Almost colliding now, the ashen haired said: " Can't really disagree with that, since you are showing that things with you seem to be everything but boring."

  
Now punching each others' face, the force of the impact made them go back a few paces: "I wouldn't be so sure about that, these last days have been quite boring. Regardless though, that's not the chase at the moment, right now I could stand here and behold beauty if I am honest."

  
Aiming a kick at Gon's head, Killua said: "Oh? You can't be underestimating me now, can you? Or is it that you are actually more mutt than man when you're under the moonlight?"

  
Waiting for the coming attack, Gon grabbed the vampire's leg and tugged while he tucked his foot against the back of Killua's heels, making him fall and dragging them both to the moist soil, sending dirt blowing everywhere and creating a small crater by the impact: "Although I admit the moon is quite beautiful, since a little time ago I've found that she can be greatly outshined, considering that the pale beauty I am so stunned about is under me right now" He said, as he looked at the other man directly in the eyes.

  
Astounded by what he had just heard, Killua spluttered: " H-Ho-How shameless of you! What's it with all the flattery? We are fighting, damn it!" And as he finished, Killua struggled against Gon and managed to roll their positions, with him now on top of Gon and constricting his arms.

  
"You were right about me being sort of weird, but something you apparently haven't acknowledged yet is that I also like to admire pretty things. And so, my words can't be held against me, if anything the fault is completely yours." Said Gon with a cocky smirk.

  
Blushing out of embarrassment or anger at the lack of sense of hat he had just heard, Killua took action affirming his hold over the werewolf but was left unprepared when Gon pushed upwards with his lower body and flipped them into a stand, leaving them really close to each other, still linked by the hold the vampire had over his arms.

  
Then Killua said: " How is _that_ even my fault?" 

  
"Why, of course it is your fault when you are this beautiful, how couldn't it be? You're so pretty that I am now able to just ignore the moon and stars to fawn over you." Said Gon happily, as if he wasn't fighting at the moment.

  
Turning red from top to bottom, Killua fastly retracted himself and put distance between Gon and himself, then followed with: "Enough! If you are not going to fight, then at least let's talk business!"

  
Arching a brow, Gon relaxed his footing and said: "Hm? And what would this business be?"

  
"Since you don't seem to be happy following orders and you talk so deceptively about the vampires that are the cause of this, I can assume you hold a grudge against them, yes?"

  
Now seeming more interested, Gon responded: " That would be correct, yes."

  
"It is also clear to you that I recent them as well, so in sights of this, you and I working together is the best and most profitable option we have to retaliate as of now. We both know nothing of each other, but by what I assume, we both want to eliminate them and free ourselves of that family's influence." The vampire continued saying.

  
Hearing this, Gon got even more confused, who was this vampire, really? What was he trying to do with just two persons against the most powerful vampire family and how does he think he can accomplish whatever he was thinking?

  
No matter, Gon couldn't dwell anymore in his cavitations before Killua then continued and said:  
"...So, do you accept?"

  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua start working together against the Zoldyck family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. As always, comments are very appreciated and I hope the story isn't going very quick, that would be a turn off.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Waiting for an answer, the vampire looked at Gon directly in the eyes, now not holding the sparking mirth of before but showing seriousness and shrewdness. On the other side, the werewolf no longer acted his flirty and humorous self, at the moment, Killua saw a complete different spectrum of the man in question; his eyes dulled and face hardened although his wolfish features were diminishing until he was fully back to his human form. 

  
They stared at each other, drenched by the heavy rain and, parallel to the little rain of before; now a raging rainstorm, tension rose to envelope them. 

  
In the back of his mind, Killua admired the man in front of him, whose presence changed gradually from an endless sea of laughter and glee, to one comparable to the presence he felt from his father, though slightly different. See, his father usually was a cunning creature; one to seek power and allegiance in rare occasions, to thrive and overcome every existence that opposed him or presented a threat to their family. Of course, he used despicable methods too, on the basis that "The zoldycks do not involve ourselves with other filth, we dispose of and use them, as that is their purpose as lowly beings weaker than us." The thing with Gon was that, while Killua felt the pressure he gave off, it wasn't completely the same as the one Silva showed; Gon's was more permeated by a very strong will and determination, that was no foreigner to death but was repellent of ruthlessness and nihilism. Clearly, while Gon was a being that posed extreme danger and potential of mayhem, he wasn't cynical and mindless about cruelty.

  
Feeling water washing down his pale nape and collar, wet hair sticking to the corner of his mouth and dangling in front of his eyes, Killua waited for the werewolf's answer.

  
Finally opening his mouth, Gon said with a rough and sober tone: "As interesting as I find what you propose, even though bold and impulsive, I am not enterily reckless and so I ask of you..." He furrowed his brows at the albino " ... How is it, that you wish us to accomplish what you say?"

  
At this, Killua stood his ground and responded: "However reckless it may sound, if one thinks about it, this is actually our best scenario to act. First and foremost, I don't know why or what they're scheming, but there must be a reason to send you specifically to retrieve me. Sure, you are strong, but it's impossible for them to act so carelessly."

  
Hearing this, Gon recalled the demeanor of the vampires and, while pompous and arrogant, they surely didn't act by impulse. The observations were well noted.

  
Killua continued: "Second, it has been a moderate amount of time that they have invested following my trail. Normally this wouldn't be a matter to give importance to, but considering that you seem to hold a grudge and we haven't met before, your connection with them should not have been conceived long ago. Looking at it, your recent involvement and this strange behaviour of them are most likely connected. How? I haven't the slightest idea, but if one thing is certain, it is that they know I have to go back sometime but I wouldn't go willingly, and that... That is the best asset that can be used against them, because not only I'll go willingly without them knowing, we will attack together when they are least expecting for something to occur."

  
This all sounded good and pretty, but before Gon agreed to anything, he asked: "From what I assume, you are actually one of the zoldycks. As suspicious as it is, I don't doubt what you just have said, your strange essence is probably something related to what they did to you. No matter, this all sounds plausible, but as much as I want to kill them, I need to ensure that I obtain something from the count."

  
At this Killua suddenly began to understand the situation Gon was in, because as a werewolf, there were just two ways to be controlled: One was to be turned into a werewolf by the influence of another werewolf, forming a pack and being adjusted to hierarchy. This wasn't an uncommon strategy that his family implemented to have werewolfs submit to them, but this particular one was too strong to be a pup and didn't seem to have formed a pack with any belonging member of the palace, so that was pretty quickly discarded.

  
The only other reason to control a werewolf, is to have some kind of adventage over them being on terms of strength or so, but this man's behaviour let it be clear that he wasn't one to submit under any circumstance and, with the determination to be or be killed by the vampires he exposed earlier; that didn't apply either. The only other possibility was to have something valuable, irreplaceable to the man in front of him, and judging by what he said earlier about tragedy, this most likely meant that someone precious to him was held captive, in danger or was probably going to be killed by Killua's family if he didn't follow waited enough for it to happen. Knowing his family, Killua was almost completely sure that this was what was happening, and it wasn't going to be a long time before blood was to be spilled.

  
After Gon finished speaking, Killua immediately said, " Thinking about killing them all is certainly madness, and the way I see it, both of us need to obtain something rather than solely attack them. So, to answer your question, the way I think to get this done is not a direct confrontation, it is actually an in and out procedure, taking advantage of the situation. Sounds plausible to you now?" 

  
For a few seconds, Gon remained stoic, analyzing Killua with the utmost scrutiny and not making the faintest of sounds. Killua actually got a bit worried, but as sudden as he changed a few moments ago, Gon let out a cheeky smile and said: "Seems like with you, beauty doesn't come alone, does it? It looks like I've been smitten by luck, finding such an astounding individual."

  
Flustered by this, Killua said in a strangled voice while an eyebrow twitched ferociously: "You are really the most shameless man on earth."

  
Unfaced, Gon continued: " It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gon!"

  
Which got him as a response by his counterpart: " Killua."

  
"Killua... Never heard it before, but surely suits you, if I may say so. Now, I hope we get to be really good friends Killua!"

  
"Friends? I think you are misunderstanding something, Gon. We are certainly working together at the moment, but that's as far as it is going to get to, do not fool yourself by getting the wrong idea. Now make haste! We've got a lot of planning to do." And saying this, Killua turned around and started pacing rapidly towards the direction they had come from before their fight began.

  
Stunned by a moment, Gon started to walk behind him at a much more calmed pace: "Huh? And what of it? We may be working together but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. You are so weird Killua."

  
Ahead of him, Killua snorted and responded: "Am i the weird one, I woder? You are conscious that we just met hours ago, fought and were trying to incapacitate one another, right? Aiming to become friends is just an idiotic notion."

  
Seemingly irritated by this, Gon said in an annoyed tone: "Well that's exactly my point! You are so fun, Killua! With you, I don't feel like I have to hold back at anything and the way both of us relationate is just fluid and pleasant. Why is it idiotic to want to be a friend of someone as amazing as yourself? And if it makes me an idiot, then so be it, I am an absolute idiot!"

  
"Amazing? Are you a masochist and enjoy getting your ass kicked or something?" Said Killua, trying to conceal his embarrassment, hoping to not let it be known that he was putting distance between them just because he hadn't really interacted with people outside his family and other vampires before, and even so, communication was scarce. He just didn't know what to do, and in front of someone as dazzling as Gon, his only way to mask this was by trying to distance them for the sake of not dealing with these strange feelings that he felt in his chest.

  
"Hm, doubt it. I wasn't certainly getting my ass kicked, moments ago I am quite sure that a pale and gorgeous albino man was beneath me and between my arms looking very flustered and excited while on the ground. It was a pretty charming sight. So no, I don't think that I was getting a beating, that wall getting destroyed was just a scratch Killua! I thought we were playing with each other for a bit before we got to the actual fight?"

  
Blushing a deep red, the vampire frustratedly looked at the werewolf and said: "Urgh! You are just SO embarrassing, does that trap of yours not have a filter? And of course we weren't actually fighting, what would be the point of actually killing you instantly when situations like this arrangement could have taken place?" So he said, but in reality, Killua didn't really want to kill Gon; the idiot could be a bold and shameless moron but it was surprisingly pleasant to interact with him, it almost felt like he was getting dragged towards the other man and he willingly wanted to follow him just because it was already a promise for something exciting to happen. It was also because Killua didn't want to reveal his real strength in front of anyone, that was a basic rule of life, considering it gave more disadvantages to reveal your strengths and let them be know to your enemies. This, also combined with what he was taught, relentlessly ingrained on him that "Feelings are of no use to you, nor is anything else concerning that matter, everything you need is your family." Obviously he wasn't following his teachings, but some things are hard to overcome, and being one of the only beings in a household full of hollow hearted creatures, had its sequels.

  
Making a pouty face, Gon followed: "Why are you so intently trying to lie, Killua? I might go a bit crazy over battling sometimes, but I'm not blind, you were enjoying yourself as much as I was back there. What's the point?" 

  
Adding salt to the injury, the ashen haired man bristled and coldly said: " I don't have to explain myself to you. Your questioning is futile and as I said earlier, this just doesn't make sense to me. Feel free to try and be amiable, but see where that gets you. Now, move!"

  
Being questioned on that particular topic didn't sent well on the vampire, and that only resulted in him raising up walls around his heart, trashing everything "unnecessary" that he felt and not letting himself feel any of it, just like he was raised to do.

  
Sensing the abrupt change, Gon was taken aback for a few breaths of time: "Okay Killua, I won't push it. I understand that this topic is delicate for you and I apologize if I offended you in any way, that was not my intention. Regardless, facts aren't going to change, and us being friends is something that's going to become a fact very soon. So cheer up, while your angry face is still pretty, I bet that a happy face would be much more so."

  
Now grumbling, the vampire lowly whispered: "Unbelievable... This embarrassing idiot!"

  
And like this, a red faced vampire and a smiling werewolf trailing behind him, could be seen under the moonlight, Their destination? Zoldyck castle.

  


A few days after...

  


A burly man with long, white hair and strong features sat on golden colored throne, right in the middle of an spacious room that was spectacularly decorated with paintings on each side of the room's walls; symmetrical to one another, guards standing in front of the thick and enormous pillars that supported the massive ceiling above them. A bright red carpet descended from the base of the throne, to the gate that gave way to the room itself. Before said door was a spiky, black haired man holding on his shoulder what seemed to be a person covered by a black, bloody mantle; body tucked away from the eyes of others.

  
Standing from his throne, count Silva exclaimed: "Tell me, mutt, did you successfully come back having completed what was ordered to you? Is that my son, the one you are presenting before me now?"

  
Standing there, the werewolf did not answer the count and instead, he began to slowly walk, passing pillars and guards who stood obediently on place, directly to the vampire in question.  
Irked by this, the vampire frowned and said: "Who gave you permission to move, you disobedient dog? And why didn't you answer when spoken to, just now? Is it perhaps that you lack desire on seeing your family breathing again?"

  
Still walking, Gon didn't utter a word in response, but his eyes instantly placed themselves on Silva, glowing furiously and exuding a menacing aura sensed by everyone in the room, making hairs stand out of wariness and palms to begin to sweat.

  
Now, stopping a few paces away of the vampire and sensing all the eyes in the room placed upon him, Gon bowed and slowly said: "In response to Count Zoldyck, this one presents you what was asked from thou before."

  
And as he said this, Gon cradled on his arms the figure he was holding and began to unwrap the bloody mantle from them. What was seen by the vampire wasn't silvery hair, it was the corpse of what seemed to be his wife, with large slashes that ran along her skin, ripped clothes, marks of bites and flesh mangled all over her body and a wooden stake thrusted into her chest.  
Infuriated and confused, Silva just managed to sputter: "YOU!"

  
And Gon followed: " In regard of the previous threats, this one dignifies himself to respond to count Zoldyck..." And now with changing features, growing fangs and a rumbling voice he said: "What was asked from you was nothing more than death, and in sights of the evil acts that were inflicted over my precious ones and I, I shall repay what you owe a thousand fold!"

  
Stupefied, Silva stood there and nearly melt out of anger, but before he could muster a word, out of nowhere, he heard a gentle and smooth whisper right next to his left ear:

  
"And so, we meet again... Father"

  
Even if Silva could have turned faster, it would be put to waste, because just by the corners of his eyes, he managed to see icy blue turning to vermilion red and not a breath later, his chest was pierced ruthlessly and his heart was instantly destroyed by the sharp claws of his own son.

Falling to his knees, Count Silva Zoldyck and died in the middle of his castle, gurgling on a puddle of his own blood. In the span of a few breaths, the Zoldycks and their captive servants didn't have someone to reign over them. And like this... Chaos ensued.  


To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our duo's entrance, Gon and Killua part ways momentarily to get what they need from the castle and the vampires engage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive, a chapter slightly longer than usual. Let me know what you think and i hope that you like this chapter!

\---------Castle structure--------

The castle was built in an unorthodox place, taking place very high up in a mountain, where snow covered the entirety of its surface. Several towers composed the structure along with a main tower, a protuberant construction placed right in the middle of the mountain’s peak and amongst the other side towers. On its own, the castle engulfed a very large terrain, its structure is an enlarged one, with a distance between the main gate, and the barrier’s gate, of about 140 paces. The terrain in between was very sinuous and lofty, as one could imagine, and climatic conditions were very odd, almost as if nature itself were affected by the place in ways nobody would be ever able to understand.

The insides of the castle are glamorous, and that is more because of a display of vanity than due to any reason of need, seeing that all servant living places are banned from the castle grounds, and so, only family members reside in the castle. Instead, the servants are made to live in the woods covering the mountain’s body. Most, like Gon, managed to build a little shack, the not so lucky other ones were forced to live in crevasses covered by whatever served as a cover, under push trees or surrounded by whatever bushes there were, or at least something that helped a bit against the bone rattling cold.

The castle is composed by various floors, the upper floors consisted in excruciatingly large hallways and the most expensive of furniture. The lower floors, however, are basically dungeons made of despair and rotten by the pestilence of death; it is the place in which the Zoldycks revel in their devilish acts, where they let loose and finally, their true nature is shown, where they grasp the true Evil within themselves… Among the servants there are hushed accusations pertaining relatives entering the dungeons and never returning, and if they ever did, they were soulless, a shell and nothing else. Be that as it may, nobody really ever knew what happened in that dungeon, what caused the horror, the pain that caused the shrill screams heard at night or the immense smell of decease and rotten flesh emitted from there, and to be honest? No one really wanted to know.

\------------------------------------

**_Continuation_ **

As the older vampire fell, not a second had passed and Killua’s older brother, Illumi, was already prone and taking action. He shouted orders to the servants, instructing them to lock the castle and to take care of Sylva’s body; and just as quick, he lunged towards his younger sibling. Milluki, Killua’s other older brother, wasn’t actually much of a fighter, in fact he was more a coward than anything, and as such he immediately used and ordered servants to go after the werewolf, after all, it was Illumi who was tailing Killua, his “efforts”, were better invested actually subduing the other target.

During this, Killua and Gon had already exchanged glances and they knew what they had to do. Everything was going according to plan. Then, in the blink of an eye, just as Illumi lunged, Killua disappeared on the spot, headed straight to the dungeon of the castle without looking back quicker than any of his brothers had ever seen him move; the albino had grown beyond their expectations during the time he was away. Not afflicted, Illumi instantly followed, and in the next second a resounding slam assaulted all of the creatures present in the royal hall: The door heading to the dungeons was reduced to splinters, and the two brothers were no longer seen.

Meanwhile, Gon wasn’t losing any time either his body visibly bulged and his eyes were now glowing, and little by little, fangs slowly protruded from his mouth. He glanced aggressively towards Milluki, as if daring him, and quickly dashed exactly in the opposite direction Killua did, headed to the master´s chambers, and with a powerful charge, Gon vanished in the castle hallways. Being taunted by this, fury soon surged within Milluki and without thinking much about it, he barked orders to some of the remaining soldiers in the hall, and followed closely behind them with a clear objective: _Decimate that fucking mutt._

\------Gon’s POV--------

Inside the castle, surprisingly, the air turned colder compared to the outside and Gon’s surroundings went visibly murkier, and the more he immersed himself into the castle, the more he felt his lungs were getting burnt from the incessant frosty air. His nose was going wild, the stench exuded by the whole castle always drove Gon mad; _It always smells like death in here. Such foul odour is sickening … And to think the bloodsuckers revel in this kind of shit, pompous as they are._

And it wasn’t just Gon’s nose, everything in Gon’s system was going overdrive; he heard the smallest of sounds, felt even the smallest thing in the immediate environment. He knew he was being followed; he felt the pounding of erratic footsteps behind him, he smelled the sweat of the guards behind and he heard them curse at him, and everything was growing closer and closer to him. From the front came several fragrances and he heard the walls crumbling from left and right, it was also obvious that behind him was the fatso and other of the vampire’s slaves.

_Fine._

See, Gon wasn’t running because he couldn’t take every son of a bitch in there head on, and best believe; he would actually love to, it was because he just didn’t count with the time to do so, the vampires’s influence ran deep and the most likely thing to happen next was being swarmed by vampires and werewolves alike, rendering everything much more troublesome and time consuming, and at the time, finding Abe’s cure is priority as well as getting back to Killua so they could get out of there. They were strong, not immortals.

The master’s chambers were getting closer but so were the vampires and guards. It was inevitable, he wasn’t getting anywhere unblemished and whatever comes, the faster the better. So, while Gon was running, he looked behind him and he saw the multiple characters following close. _This will be good!_ The veins in his right arm bulged and his eyes turned even brighter, his limbs wailed as they elongated and strengthened themselves and then Gon punched the floor, cracking the ground and turning the hall upside down, debris flying everywhere. The guards paused, objective no longer in sight, and were quick to take stance and push tight against themselves, covering every angle the werewolf could attack them by.

Many of the guards were werewolves as well, but none of them was an alpha, they couldn’t control themselves like Gon could, and _that_ , unfortunately, is what lead them to their demise. Straight from the front of their formation a large claw-like hand took hold of one of the guard’s head, crushing the man’s cranium and making blood explode everywhere, drenching other guards on their comrade’s blood. Not waiting a moment, the now corpse was hurled against the guard to its right, the force of the impact making them both collide against the hall’s wall for it to be immediately destroyed. On the left side, there remained a guard of the formation that composed the first row of 6, and then there was the flash of a sword being flung, in attempt to hit the alpha werewolf, and even though it succeeded to land, it might as well had caressed the man. Gon didn’t even feel it.

The onslaught continued, Gon punched and sliced through every one of them, hearing the crunching of their bones as he tore metal, the gurgled sound the guards made as he sliced their throats and clamped down on unalerted limbs with his sharp fangs, flinging bodies around with excessive force and displaying a total act of brutality. Blotches of blood tainted his hair and robes, the red liquid pouring from him, and he heard the horrified sounds that erupted from his enemies, the fear they felt from the foe before them, but none of it mattered, he was lost in the battle; lost in the injuries he caused and the ones he received, in the misty hall that now smelled like a vampire, and one he knew at that.

He was letting loose, the beast was coming out, and while he was _elated,_ right now more important matters were to be addressed. So, as soon as no more soldiers were in his line of sight, he bolted again, with much difficulty, towards Sylva’s chambers, forcing himself to calm down and remain rational.

There were still people chasing him, but after a few more moments he managed to get to his destination. He pushed into the quarters and quickly got to work, storming around the room looking for the syringe that contained the god forsaken cure, not even looking at the pristine chambers. After throwing bookshelves and launching many tables he still wasn’t finding anything, and frustration started to erupt from within him. _Where is it!_

Finally, he found a small purple coloured box within a chest in the corner of the room, the same chest they had showed him whenever he was taunted and made to do things for the bloodsuckers; the box that contained the antidote. He was quick to open them, but a wave of anger almost blinded him when he looked into the box: It was empty.

Turning around, with the whole hearted intention of going for Killua and getting the fuck out of there, or killing everything in front of him, there stood an enraged Milluki along a large group of guards at the very entrance of Sylva’s quarters, already lunging at Gon, seeking blood.

Thrown into this situation, Gon didn’t have much options, he could take the risk and fight them head on even though it would take time he _didn’t have_ to get to Killua already, or keep running away from them.

He poised himself, ready to lash out and let the beast take reign of him, ready to strike as the guards came rapidly for him, when suddenly a group of werewolves launched themselves against the guards, coming straight from a falling wall they passed through, between debris and dust, to get to them and initiate an attack between vicious growls.

Stunned by this, Gon remained still for a moment before letting a smirk draw itself on his face. He didn’t count on this, imagining that they’d be already gone and far away from the castle, but _oh boy_ , he knew this particular bunch of werewolves-

_His friends just got to the party: Things were going to get fun._

Finally, after acknowledging them, a black werewolf stood before all other creature in the room, threatening and wanting to kill, his objective? One of the bastard members of the household: Milluki, the most coward of them all. He would do this quick, _wait just a bit more Killua, the fatty has to die._ And letting out a frightening roar, chaos once again ensued.

\---------Killua’s POV--------

After sprinting into the halls, he felt Illumi behind him, like death’s breath; just a few paces away, but he couldn’t let that deter him, he was not the same as before and sooner or later his brother was bound to find out.

Of course, the vampire didn’t just follow Killua, _Illumi could never let things be easy for me,_ blending with the shadows, appearing and disappearing before Killua; nicking, slashing and punching the albino however he could manage, toying with the boy.

_Same old motherfucker, aren’t you?_

Not being distressed in the least, Killua dodged and retaliated his brother’s barrage of attacks while running with his own; slashing at Illumi with sharp claws and wooden stakes, so fast that his arms were just a blur in the dim light of the castle’s hallways they passed. Killua wasn’t actively attacking, he knew that’d be just a waste of time, taking on Illumi directly would take much of him and he knew that his brother knew that; but suddenly, when he was almost at the dungeon he was looking for, Illumi changed tactics, very clearly not wanting Killua to get into that room. No longer coalesced with the shadows, Illumi charged at him from his right side, not leaving Killua any option but to brace himself and turn his complete attention to Illumi’s incoming attack.

Just as Illumi was about to strike him, Killua rotated in place and grabbed Illumi’s wrist, missing his brother’s claws by a breath and ramming his brother against the wall to his left, taking advantage of the vampire’s momentum to increase the force of the collision. Not missing a beat, while being slammed against the wall, Illumi aimed a kick to the albino’s head while turning in mid -air, receiving the brunt of the blow with his left side and managing to hit Killua on his shoulder, missing his original objective.

  * That’s no good Kil, you know you’re not allowed into that thing’s room. I’ve told you so before.



Drifting to a stop, soles burning against the ground, Killua poised himself erect again, facing Illumi with glowing red eyes:

  * You lot never learn, do you? I’ve told you before; _my sister_ is not a thing.



Detaching himself from the wall, Illumi stood in the middle of the hall, looking straight at Killua with lifeless eyes and unwavering tone: 

  * No matter what you say, Kil, you’re not to get in there. In fact, I believe a punishment is to be delivered, little brother, you know what happens when you turn against your family.



Now growling, Killua’s fangs elongated and his eyes shone even brighter:

  * Family? The only family I’ve ever had is locked inside this god forsaken place, as far as I’m concerned you are just a liability that’s wasting my time right now,



Frowning, Illumi slowly started to advance towards Killua, eyes glowing and a pair of raven wings on full display:

  * Ah Kil, you really do not learn… Let’s quit the yapping, come now little brother, before I really am forced to make you.



Smirking now, Killua started walking towards the vampire:

  * Oh, by any means, feel free to try… Vampire



And just as he finished, both of the brothers disappeared from sight and suddenly reappeared in front of one another, fists colliding and giving birth to a strenuous boom, rattling the entire hall by the force of the blows; just to continue with a frenzied bombardment of attacks, each even stronger than the last. Illumi lunged with his claws, slicing through air aiming at Killua, while Killua got a wooden stake out; countering and evading his brothers attack the best he could, but none of them had the upper hand at the moment and Killua knew he was running out of time, Illumi was just transforming and Killua was starting to feel the changes in the other. Deciding it was worth it, Killua waited to the last moment, during one of Illumi’s swings, to dive towards his brother’s direction taking hold of his arm and impaling the stake though his ribcage, momentarily stunning the vampire, just to follow his attack with a powerful knee directly to Illumi’s elbow, hitting him from the underside of the articulation and breaking the vampire’s bones, making them protrude out of the vampire’s skin in a bloodbath. Killua, however, hadn’t gone unscathed, Illumi managed to stab Killua right next to his liver, making the albino grit his teeth and retrieve.

Taking the opportunity, seeing that Illumi was still recovering from his attack, Killua once again bolted towards his initial objective. That attack wouldn’t kill Illumi, and he would need a lot more than that to even stop the vampire. _Faster._

The door to the dungeon went flying, and he stepped into the room just to meet pitch black darkness, and somewhere in there, muffled sniffs were heard; making Killua sneer out of pure rage. Behind him, he could hear bones snapping as they healed, and the silent rustling of steps made in a fast leap. _Faster._

Quickly, he made his way towards the sniffs, minding his back and alert for any traps that might be placed in the room. When he finally reached the vicinity of the sounds, familiar marks started to glow from the floor, illuminating the entire room. Finally, he was able to see what _a fucking hole_ he was in, and where they had his baby sister, there was nothing in there except the chains that bounded a little girl right in the middle of the glowing runes, who was gagged and blindfolded, abandoned and completely alone. _This is worse than everything I had thought._

Fury burned within him, and just like that, he walked into the area delimitated by the runes without a care. Instantly, his skin felt like it was being sliced by an unconceivable amount of blades while being burned by melting iron, but none of this hurt as much as seeing Alluka like this, and if Killua had a say, he wouldn’t let it be anymore.

Advancing slowly, he finally managed to kneel in front of the little girl, unbinding her and carefully setting her free, despite the unimaginable pain he was feeling, Killua did so with tenderness rarely seen in him, afraid to even touch the girl. Finally, auburn eyes looked into his and he was stunned for a moment, frightened that Alluka wouldn’t want to see him after he abandoned her, that Alluka would hate him. No matter, these thoughts immediately went to waste the moment said girl wrapped her arms around him, head buried on his chest, quivering against his frame; wordlessly, Killua stood and walked out of the area delimitated by the glowing marks, instantly feeling relieved at the concept of not having to endure the pain in which he was moments ago.

Unsurprisingly, when he looked up, there was Illumi, silently watching them while keeping a moderate distance. This was bad, by the looks of it Alluka wasn’t in any situation to conjure her powers, and that little stun back there really messed him up; Killua wasn’t a threat to Illumi right now and he knew that, _Illumi_ knew that.

  * Reckless as always, Kil. Now what are you going to do? Run? Fight? The slightest of possibilities to get away you had, finally are none. Turn yourself and let that thing where it was, be clever like I taught you and don’t fight battles you can’t possibly win.



Headstrong as always, Killua held his ground and looked straight into Illumi’s eyes, still holding the little girl against his chest and bluntly said:




He would be damned in they hurt his little sister even one more time, he would die in here if necessary, but _never again_. Sighing, Illumi walked up to Killua and slapped him so hard that he flew across the room and collided against the far end wall of the chambers; drips of blood could be seen flowing out of the albinos mouth and the injury where Illumi stabbed him earlier _blazed_ , radiating incredible heat and shooting incredible pain all over his torso, but not even the faintest of sounds abandoned Killua; he wouldn’t show anything to Illumi, he wouldn’t give him the pleasure. The girl in his arms didn’t even feel the impact, after all, Killua swore.

Following this, Illumi dashed in front of him and kicked him on the stab wound and then stepping on it, looking at Killua’s eyes while he did so.

  * You know Kil, I wonder how much of my teachings you remember; what will you do, show weakness? Surrender or comply? I am curious. Really, all of this is your fault, little brother, you had all in your hands and you are the most talented of us, and yet… These useless feelings you develop all the time, the irrational drive you feel to put yourself in a tough spot to favour others. You are wasting yourself Killua, wake up, see what you truly are to be and embrace it: A monster, that whomever touches will suffer, a cold-blooded murderer, a cynical dictator; a friend to no one and owner of all, the sovereign of vampires.



Listening to this, Killua went back to the days in which he constantly lived to become all of that, when his family controlled him and he was convinced he wasn’t going to be special to no one, that ruthlessness is the only thing that he carries in him and the lives of others was but a mere resource if not a meaningless thing. He reminded the days he held no self-worth and he didn’t feel anything, not for himself, not for anybody; where life held no meaning, then he remembered all the days he spent looking for an answer, for purpose or any kind of feeling besides what his family told him to feel. He remembered the pain they exposed him to, the torturing he had to endure without anything that made him want to endure, the killing he was forced to do and the hopelessness he felt all of the time.

Unconsciously Killua began to tighten his grip on Alluka, forcing himself not to feel and acknowledge the distress that was bubbling from his chest and the bile that threatened to made its way out of his mouth, leaving him with a bitter taste after making himself swallow everything at the moment, trying to shut down. _I’m slipping…_

Illumi knew what he was making the albino feel, what he had to push in order to break Killua, he’s done it before and he would do it as many times as he had for Killua to finally learn his lesson. So, bending himself to Killua’s level in the ground, he hovered over him and softly whispered:

  * You will never be happy, nor will you be loved, don’t seek what’s impossible to accomplish. Just surrender, Killua.



And just when Killua was wallowing on the numbness he was feeling in his chest, a gruff voice was suddenly heard:

  * You know what? I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk, you expressionless bastard, and let me tell you, I expected everything except that unbelievable spouting of shit. Seems to me like as refined and classy the lot of you are, a fully functioning brain isn’t a given.



There, right in the entrance of the room stood Gon, directing a cocky smirk towards the vampire. Illumi, however, only half turned to direct a glance towards the werewolf and say:

  * I didn’t know that dogs were capable of speaking. Do yourself a favour, stay silent, wiggle your tail and wait for orders; I will deal with you later on.



Gon looked dishevelled and blood stained almost all of his face and most parts of his torso, still, he moved forward, closer to Killua and Alluka. The vampire simply looked at the man, as if stunned by the audacity, and just when he regained his bearings and aimed to stab the man directly to the neck, Gon moved faster than what even Illumi anticipated and managed to just get a little gash on his left shoulder, however, he instantly followed this moving up to Illumi, so close that their noses almost touched, and just as fast as moments before; his left fist blurred and he delivered a backhanded punch right into the vampire’s jaw, the sheer force sending Illumi flying across the room and breaking most parts of his cranium. 

Not wasting a breath, he marched up to Killua and pulled the albino up, and now with a sheepish grin he said:

  * Sorry Killua, I’m late! Ready to get out of here? We don’t have much more time, really, and with all the mayhem we made, the high-blood guardians must be fully awakening right now.



Looking up at the tanned man, Killua once again swore he could see the sun just by staring into the man’s eyes; and surely, Gon’s presence was enough to get him out of his stupor from before.

  * God damn Gon! You sure take your time. Lead the way, I’ve done everything I intended to do; we will debrief later.



Gon then helped Killua to stand and then swiftly guided them out of the room and through the castle’s hallways; looking for whichever window leading to the courtyard, aware of Illumi and the time it would probably take him to be completely healed. Best case scenario they had less than a minute.

  * Ah, such damaging words, such brazen attitude; I really missed you Killua.
  * We separated like five minutes ago, Gon, don’t spout nonsense. I don’t think you had the time to miss me either, given the situation and everything to consider; also thinking about me during battle… wouldn’t that be detrimental for you brain capacity?
  * Quite the opposite, O’ youthful one, for in the face of beauty we artists reach illumination and emotion bubbles from the bottom of our hearts.



As the banter continued, both of them came upon a large oriel that faced directly to the castle’s courtyard. Turning around, Gon closed the distance that separated them and got inches apart from Killua’s face, then, as softly as he would ever be, he whispered just for Killua:

  * _And you, Killua, make a lot of emotions wake from within me._



And, same as most of the time they shared, Killua’s entire being burned from embarrassment.

  * You shameless dolt… This isn’t the moment to be embarrassing, Gon!



And just as Killua said this, boisterous shrills were heard all over the castle. The high-bloods had awakened.

Turning towards Gon, Killua was met with a shining smile and fierce eyes, and before he could even voice the need to _fucking move right now,_ Gon exclaimed like a little kid:

-Let’s go Killua!

Not a heartbeat passed and then Gon was transforming into his werewolf form; once fully transformed, Gon took hold of Killua and carried him along Alluka, who was in Killua’s embrace, and then he leaped towards the oriel. Hard muscle collided against concrete, wood and crystal and then Killua was sailing through the air, leaving behind the castle and hearing still devilish shrills; amusingly, time seemed to slow and an awkward strangeness implanted itself forcefully on his heart, like the stakes he wielded countless times before to do the same to past foes, and even though he couldn’t say he wasn’t distressed in the least, in Gon’s arms, what he couldn’t also deny was that he felt that, in some way or another, everything would turn out fine for them as long as Gon and him were together in this, because _it just made sense._

While Killua thought about that, looking at the sky, realization suddenly hit him like a kick to the stomach, ruthless and with every bit of its nihilist self: He didn’t just sort of trusted Gon, accepting him as a partner, he felt _safe_ with him, after a countless amount of days, Killua finally found someone other than Alluka that he deemed he could feel something other than hatred for, something other than vicious intent… And honestly? He wasn’t sure how that made him feel.

As if feeling his perturbation, Gon tightened his hold over him, reassuring and giving him confidence. _Its going to be okay,_ he could imagine the idiot saying, and inevitably a little smirk grew on his face; how he felt about those new feelings? He didn’t know, but at least at the moment, diving in the air, he let loose a bit because he was with Gon, because they were together.

Yanked back to reality, Gon landed hard, fracturing the soil beneath his feet and Killua remembered the gravity of the situation they were in.

  * Go, Gon! Let’s go, now! They’re coming!



And so, they dashed through the slope of the mountain, entering the woods, directly towards Gon’s little shack. After a few moments, Killua saw said shack, but with the distinctive difference of a little group gathered by the entrance, seemingly waiting for them. A tall man rapidly took a few paces to them and the loudly exclaimed:

  * About time Gon, you had me worried sick boy! We need to go now!



Killua turned to the group and saw a brown-haired guy, maybe a head shorter than Gon and a bit thinner than him, in front of him was the tall guy, a little taller than Gon; he seemed the oldest of the group, his hair wad black and he had a little scrub framing his face. Next to the brown-haired guy, side by side, there was a blonde person who was admittedly pretty and whom he couldn’t regard as either male or female; finally, there was a little girl with two little tails bonding her golden hair.

Then, Gon let Killua down to his feet and finally turned human again. Turning towards Killua, he then said:

  * Now Killua, I know this is kind of abrupt, but they are on our side and they mean well. I present you my pack.



Once again, Gon and his surprises. _Because why not._

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group scape the Zoldyck's castle at last, but how will things turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... new chapter.
> 
> I had this Idea, about getting different mythologies together with different mythic creatures as HxH characters; don't know how that's going to work. I think I'll give it a try.
> 
> Do know, I love your comments, they put a smile on my face :)
> 
> Anyway, have a good reading and thank your for reading, as always.

**Chapter 5.**

**Killua’s POV.**

Killua’s brain was running wildly; at the moment they really couldn’t spare time for formalities, the top priority was escaping while retrieving Mito, Abe and Alluka; Gon’s pack really held no real importance to the albino as of now even though he was aware of the risk they could pose towards him and his own blood, who slept on his arms.

  * I do recall you mentioning some sort of group, or however you call it, regarding multiple werewolves. Yet, pardon my rudeness, but that’s the least important matter currently. Let’s assess the situation and move on, where are Mito and Abe?



Gon wasn’t surprised in the least, already used to the man’s mannerisms, but he was aware that the situation was not ideal, introductions and all. Promptly, he answered:

  * They are inside the house, waiting for us, as Leorio said. We just have to retrieve them and then we will head towards York, as was first planned, though I do not speak for them as I speak for us.



As Gon was talking, the brown haired guy got into the abode and returned holding Abe’s shoulders, Mito at his side and looking frantic. The tall man, who Gon regarded as Leorio, instantly took Abe in his arms as gently as he could, one arm nested her head against his chest and the other tucked her frail legs against his chest as well. Killua took notice of that; now at least he knew that the man despite his appearance was good at heart… Probably.

As this events happened, the little woman approached the two, a hard semblance in place and squeezed the werewolf’s ear, bringing him down to her level and hissing a few words:

  * You dumb kid, what sort of alpha, of pack LEADER are you? That stunt was reckless and dangerous, I thought I taught you better. No matter… You little devil are fantastic! Damn it, you did it again boy.



At least now, Gon had the decorum to look a bit sheepish, and grimacing a bit in pain, he managed to say to the woman:

  * Ow, Bisky! That grip of yours surely doesn’t relent over time, by god. And I do not think I alone would have been able to pull this one; if Killua here had not managed most of the details, knowing me, things most likely would have turned out more… crudely so, but he is really something else, you know? 



And as Gon said this, the woman now directed a glance towards Killua, shrewdly analyzing him. The man in case was more curious about the attitude his companion showed towards the blonde woman, Bisky or somewhere along those lines Gon had said, because apparently Gon treated her as he treated Abe and Mito, as far as respect is concerned, and that in itself was baffling; _her appearance resembles that of a child, yet her attitude and the way she carries herself says otherwise. Who is she, I wonder._ Regarding her scrutiny, the albino could not really bring himself to care, whatever she happened to think about him was not his concern and as long as that remained so, for him, it was just one thing less to worry about. 

Just as Killua was thinking about this, he noticed Bisky eyeing Alluka in his arms with suspicious eyes and then with acknowledgement. Now _this_ , made Killua wary, she seemed to not have recognized him, but Alluka was not the same as it seems, and this fact was something that Killua had been aware of even before he retrieved his sister, after all, she was pretty much known all over the realm and there wasn't one among folks who hadn’t heard about her magical prowess, or rather, the capability to reign over anything. _Or so they think._ The reality was, Alluka had to impose a counter effect of equal or greater value, whenever she wielded her power, making her able to concede _wishes_ , a term developed by folk who did not know how the process really worked and to encase the true nature of her power. Of course, originally Alluka did not understand nor intend to use her capabilities to the extent her family used them, but the Zoldycks had used her, as much as they had used many others, to go up in echelons of power and build their own powerhouse. Killua was not sure how much she knew but Bisky knew about Alluka, the threat she could potentially pose towards them rose incredibly, and by the way that she let go of Gon’s ear and faced Killua, the albino realized that his body had instantly adopted a fight stance.

  * Rest assured, Zoldyck heir, for I do not hold grudge nor I have any ill intent against you two, few of the folk matters are of importance to me and as such, I do not care about who you actually are. If you do not believe me it is up to you, but as you said, more important matters are at hand right now.



Killua glared at her and stood firm, wary of her, but visibly relaxed and then turned to Gon ready to depart. Without deviating her gaze, Bisky the said:

  * Good. Now, do your part Gon, we have lost enough time as it is.



Giving a last glance at Killua Gon transformed once again, though this time it was a tad different; don’t mind the ear numbing roar he gave, his presence grew and engulfed everyone in the vicinity. _This is a real werewolf,_ Killua could not help but think. This Gon was different, almost overbearing; his eyes glowed and his fangs looked more intimidating than ever before, glistening due to the moonlight, and his claws were a bottomless onyx, ever so ready to pounce. He even _seemed_ bigger, and this was definitely more menacing than when he went into the castle, or even when the both of them fought.

Registering all of this, a burning sensation enveloped Killua, his chest felt so full he thought was going to explode and his fangs started to grow; blue eyes turned red and his mouth instantly salivated. A primal response to such a display of brute strength, of course… Or that was what Killua was trying to convince himself to think, trying - and failing - to ignore the tingling sensation that his lower parts were experimenting. Suddenly, the tightness he felt was not only felt in his chest, but in his trousers as well and - _Excuse me, what the fuck?_

This is the first time Killua has ever felt like this, and while he was mulling over this, he was suddenly sweeped out of his feet into Gon’s arms once again. Cheeks glowing, Killua knew he really hadn’t much of an option, considering his torso had a fucking hole that hurt like hell; but he was seriously considering suffering any inflection right at that moment because now Gon was _also_ touching him and that just took his feelings over a completely different spectrum of embarrasment. _But we have to move. Just… Endure this, you have gotten over much worse Killua. Yes. This can compete against me, right?_

_…_

_Damn it all to hell._

_\-------------------------_

**Gon’s POV**

Gon really hated this, he didn’t like to be a pack leader and he didn’t really want to be one, it just turned out to be like that. What annoyed him a little is that Bisky knew this and she could not possibly care less.

See, a pack leader is usually an Alpha, that much was obvious, but what often went overseen by folks that weren’t werewolves was that a pack leader really was the heart of a pack: If the alpha deemed it, his sole intention could send in a frenzy every member of the pack, meaning, he could submit them all to his will. That didn’t bode well with Gon, he thinks that submitting to someone else is for the weak, he also didn’t like anyone following him, as all should do as each one pleases. Or so he thinks. The fact that his friends were this exposed to him made things worse, they should be their own werewolves, and he wanted them to be, but instinct was a very frightening part of nature; they couldn’t help it, and he understood, but he didn’t like that. It’s not like Gon is the purest of souls; he has killed and he most likely will do it again if his affairs require it to be so, and that’s that. The world is unforgiving and he wasn’t naive enough to mean well all of the time, he knows he can not possibly care about everything and everyone, it sounds bad, but things are like that; he personally doesn’t find himself caring about a lot of things, and Gon was all right with that, but his family and friends were some of the things that Gon doesn’t consent anything with. _Is he fighting nature? Yes, he is. And he will continue to do so. Because that is who Gon is._

Call him a cynical bastard in this instance, because he totally is.

Anyhow, now that he has changed, all of that is secondary. He assumed his role and saw that his friends were transforming. He quickly meant for Leorio to carry Abe, then he turned to Sushi and told him to carry Mito; as for Bisky and Kurapika he knew it was better for them to stay on the offensive, nevermind Bisky, she was an alpha herself but she willingly followed him. And so, the pack finally rushed out of the Zoldyck State.

Truth be told, Gon was enjoying maybe a bit too much the feeling of Killua between his arms, but how could you blame him? The situation was dire, yes; and don’t even mention Abe, he desperately wanted to believe that Killua could provide a solution, the albino always seemed to know what to do, and he most likely knew what the bastards did to Abe, so Gon would at least hope, he had to. But that, however, doesn’t diminish the fact that he is openly touching the white haired beauty right now.

As they dashed through the woods, right over a small tributary, between the thick foliage and large tree trunks, Gon allows himself to partially think about Killua’s behaviour; the man always seemed to be uncomfortable with any kind of affection directed towards him, be it kind words or praise, and at the beginning he would usually hide how he truly felt behind a well concealed façade of patronizing remarks or he seamlessly terminated any kind of approach. Gon did not find himself surprised, a life with that bunch of scoundrels surely would not make wonders to anyone, but headstrong as he was, he was determined to get to be Killua’s friend despite the albino constantly expressing how much of an idiotic idea that was, even though the faintest of blushes would adorn his cheeks. Somehow, Gon was managing to unravel the mystery that the other man was, and with time, he came to understand how to maneuver through Killua’s poor attempts to put distance between them. Of course, Killua still liked to act disbelieving and all serious, but Gon couldn’t help to gloat whenever he saw the little smirks that the albino wore whenever they were bantering, or the way that Killua scooted closer towards his general direction the moments they stood camp weeks prior to this whole mess, or even the day that he was fishing close to the riverbank of a stream they passed by and he noticed the way Killua would let his eyes roam discretely over his frame, analyzing him but also kind of… just looking at him? This made Gon excited, maybe he was awakening a little bit of interest in Killua after all! And so, feeling somewhat gleeful, and perhaps a bit too excited, he scooped a fish that was drifting in the water between his legs in less than a second and threw it towards Killua while saying: “Aye Killua, think fast!” What Gon did not know was that Killua was caught unaware, lost in his mind, and the fish landed straight on his head, with its tail resting on the albino’s nape and its head bouncing in front of his eyes. As fast as Gon threw the fish, Killua had all but let out the prettiest little squeal Gon’s ever heard in his entire life, and quickly threw the slimy animal off of him. There was utter silence for a moment, the two of them looking directly at each other; then silence was no more as Gon all but screamed in laughter at the albino, not expecting in the least that kind of reaction from the ‘Scary Zoldyck’ man and remembering the face Killua had made, Killua, on the other hand, blushed furiously and got into position to attack the werewolf: _he would strangle this fool once and for all, plan be damned._ Catching up, Gon felt Killua’s intentions and immediately got into position too, stopping a pair of clawed hands centimeters away from his neck, smile still present on his face, and not really caring he said: “Don’t get angry Killua, that was the prettiest sound I have heard in my life. I think I won’t be able to ever get past this incident. Yes, it would be far too much of a negligent act by me, for beautiful moments are meant to never be forgotten. I never thought you could be this adorable!” The albino had the audacity to _even_ look angry despite the rush of blood that went to his face. “Oi! I’m fucking warning you, stop that!” But Gon knew there was no real danger behind the threat… probably. “Stop what? Also, wouldn’t you like to warn me without that blush on your face? Then again, if that way I can keep seeing you this flustered, please keep warning me Killua!” The albino stopped all struggle and his left eye ticked a few times before his face was painted red with renewed vigor. “Shut up Gon! Aren’t you embarrassed?, by God...” To which Gon swiftly replied, with a shining smile : “I really like Killua, so no. I’m not embarrassed.” And Killua then, probably feeling overwhelmed, just went to sit by the riverbank and tried to compose himself, which he seemed to need to do now more than ever because of this ridiculous werewolf. 

As Gon had this little reminiscence, he suddenly felt the scent of fresh blood approaching his pack by their right flank. _This individual is fast, we have to prepare._ And as it seemed, he didn’t have to notify their group, because everyone looked towards the faraway tree branches a moment after he himself noticed this character. However, he didn’t order the pack to adopt any kind of formation, nor did he send anyone to fight the _quite possible_ vampire; that would be foolish, this would not only deter their scapade, but the time that this action entailed would probably end with someone dying.

Moreover, Gon wasn’t able to go, the pack would be in disarray without him and Killua wasn’t capacitated to fight at the moment. It would just be better if they continued to run and somehow diverted any attack sent towards them, so, with a growl, he commanded everyone to continue running.

Moments later, a violent rustling was heard from the tree branches they looked at before; and like a _goddamned catapult,_ a red haired; extremely pale man, shot through the trees towards their direction at an extremely high speed. Said man landed with a resounding bang right in front of them, back turned to the pack, and slightly rotated his head towards Gon, revealing a lustful smile and a threatening glare.

_Does he dare? Right in front of my pack?_

Had it not been for Mito, Abe, Killua and his sister he would have taken the fucker head on, but he had learned since long ago that, sometimes (most of the time, really), when he acted like that things always managed to turn to the worst. So, begrudgingly, he commanded the pack to disperse and continue following the plan; at this point, no amount of planning could possibly have prepared them against this kind of scenario, so they would just take things as they came.

  * “Oh? Is the big bad wolf… afraid?”



The red haired man said, tailing Gon, using blood to slingshot himself through the tree trunks, whizzing in the air, slightly behind the werewolf.

  * Hisoka, they actually had to wake a sick fuck like you? It seems that, without daddy, Illumi has gone quite stressed. Why the hell are you here?



The albino instantly bellowed, looking disdainfully at Hisoka.

  * But if it isn’t the little lord, carried away like a princess no less. 



Totally disregarding Killua, the man continued to tail them and actually dived down towards Gon and sent a kick at his way. While in mid air, he soon followed:

  * It would just be such a pity, letting such two marvelous little sweets like you two go away without even tasting a bit of what you have to offer. Not to mention, when I actually saw the state Illumi was ...



Gon obviously had not met Hisoka before so he didn’t know what to expect, however, the moment he heard the man _moan,_ he understood why Killua reacted as he did. This Hisoka was one of those deranged vampires, this was bound to become a problem.

As Hisoka´s leg approached Gon’s mid section, the werewolf noticed that the rotation of the kick was extremely quick so he took advantage of this and jumped over the appendice, allowing Hisoka to rotate his body mid air and then smashing the man’s back, blasting Hisoka into the ground while single handedly holding his companions. Just as he landed, Gon kicked Hisoka while he was still on the ground and sent him flying against some trees, making Hisoka’s body bounce as the various trees splintered by the brute force of the hit. 

Gon decided to evade and strike, aiming to put some distance between them. _Fight smarter, not mindlessly._ No matter, just as Gon started to sprint, he felt a strong pull on his right leg and next thing he knows is that pale knuckles were embedded on his face; and while the punch made him go back a few paces, more than hurting him, Hisoka was successfully making him angrier by the second. _Don’t you learn, fucking scoundrel?_ And with a low, feral, growl; Gon proceeded to swing his leg forward, pulling the vampire to him once again, and very similarly to how he striked Illumi he then punched with the back of his hand. Instantly he heard the bones breaking under his arm, as well as the rustling of air caused by Hisoka once again rotating in the air, making use of Gon’s punch, to attempt and kick the werewolf’s head. _Is this motherfucker made of rubber or something?_ Gon probably wouldn’t be able to defend this hit, his right arm could not possibly catch up to Hisoka’s leg and his other was out of the equation as well. _Fine, I’ll bear the brunt of the kick._ And just as the kick was about to land, Killua shooted out of Gon’s left arm and grabbed Hisoka’s leg with his left arm; and redirecting the red head to the ground, he followed his attack with a stab to the man’s heart, and just for good measure, stomped the vampire’s neck. Blood went flying everywhere and bones breaking were heard once again.

  * Stay the fuck down, bastard… _Ugh_



As Gon watched this, he fawned over the albino once again, Killua had incapacitated their assailant more efficiently than he had; and he did so in just a few moves while being hurt. Killua made Gon want to fight against Killua everytime, or so he thought, because not a second later Killua straightened, after coughing a bit of blood, himself and looked at him. Seeing Killua’s beautiful face under the moonlight, which contrasted _everything about him, let's be honest,_ made Gon helplessly grit a low growl out. Killua just made him feel too much, he could not catalogue his feelings right now; and when Killua jumped into his arms, ushering to keep going while trying to cover his embarrassment over inviting himself into Gon’s arms, Gon thought: _Or maybe, I want a little more than a fight._

However, not lounging on the scene anymore, he dashed out once again.

While Gon and company went away, Hisoka layed on the ground, wheezing out of bliss. _Uhm, so ripe and so strong… They both make me want to just… But now is not the time, no, everything will fall in place soon enough, and when that time comes…_

The vampire couldn’t even form complete sentences, and fully recovering after a while, he felt the troupe, or highbloods, gather in place around him; watching him dilly dally as usual. And even when Illumi stared at him as if he were to just rip him open and extract his heart from his ribcage, he still did not get out of his daze. _Gon and Killua…_ And then, just like that, he maniacally broke down in a deranged fit of laughter. 

**Meanwhile, in York City’s outskirts**

A massive werewolf neared the last of the trees binding the city to the woods, he turned back into his human form and then placed on the ground the pair of characters he previously held in his arms. This was none other than Gon, Killua and Alluka.

  * Come Killua, we are almost there. Here, lay on me. 
  * Heavens Gon, you really like feeling me on top of you, don’t you?
  * You already know it, handsome.
  * Oh my fu- You shameless-!
  * Oh yes, and now you are blushing. Even prettier now, Killua.
  * Shut up!!



And so, our pair got into York city, ready to meet with Gon’s pack once again.

 _To be continued._


End file.
